The Lie Was Not a Lie
by DemiLFlowe
Summary: What Angelica told Jack when he left her was true. They really do have a child. She had her after they had first met. She didn't want to tell him until the right time, but she never really got the chance. She has tracked him down, but will he believe her?
1. Chapter One: Important News

I do not own any of the Pirates characters, I share this story with my co-writer! The only thing we remotely own is the Alicia!

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter One Important News

Jack was in Tortuga, walking down the streets until he noticed a familiar face walk up to him. She obviously had something important on her mind. Jack didn't know whether to stay or to run. He reluctantly decided to stay, he hasn't seen the woman in years anyways.

"Jack, what I said on the island, when you left me, was true." she spoke the truth. She was standing tall she wanted something. Jack looked at Angelica, he was a bit confused.

"What, that you loved me?"

"No, that I.. we have a child." she sighed. Jack didn't think she was serious, yet he was trying to doubt himself.

"No, can't be mine then."

"It is yours, Jack!" she was getting frustrated she knew this would happen. Jack still with a lot of doubt replied,

"Angelica, it can't be mine.. I don't remember us ever.."

"You were drunk!" they had been over this before and it was really starting to irritate her.

"I was never, nor will I ever be that drunk." Jack replied, just as he did every other time.

"You were that drunk! I can prove it!" Her cheeks were starting to get rosy, as she got more and more flustered.

"Angelica, Love.. it's not possible deary, there is no way...are you sure that it wasn't another drunk Pirate?"

"Jack, I am positive. There is no other person." She tired to calm herself down by taking a few deep breaths.

"Well.." He saw that Angelica was being very serious with him and yet he still had doubt," How can I be sure? How will I know that you're not trying to fool me over again, love?"

"What reason could I have to fool you?" she paused. "I can take you too her. She is staying with a childhood friend of mine, while I came to find you." Jack looked into Angelica's eyes, he saw that she was in need, that she needed him to do this "Well.. I.. This is only to prove that the child is not mine, but yes, I will come with you, love."

"Then let's go! I need to get home." She was relieved he agreed to come with her, she needed his help.

"Alright.." Jack sighed a bit and then followed Angelica to a near by dock.

After a shorter voyage they were at the dock's of Seville. They left the ship and stood on the dock briefly. "Jack, my home is this way." She beckoned him to follow her down the dirt path. Jack paused for a moment, he looked at his surroundings and then he proceeded to follow Angelica. After a short walk they arrived at her house. She walked inside and down a hallway. When she returned she had a young girl following her. She was 7 maybe 8. She was a perfect combination of Jack and Angelica. Jack watched as Angelica brought out the little girl, Jack took a careful look at the young one and Angelica.. She looked a fair amount like Angelica, yet he still wanted a piece of doubt in his mind that the little one was not his.

"Well? Do you have anything to say?" Angelica was starting to get annoyed at him again. He was just standing there and she knew what he was doing. He was trying to come up with how the child was not his. Jack had no clue what to say, well.. all he could think of was that the child was not his, but he didn't want to say that in front of the young one, all that came out of his mouth was,

"H-Her name?"

"Her name is Alicia." At least Jack was taking some kind of interest in the child. Alicia meanwhile switched from watching her mother and then back to Jack. She had no idea what was going on. No one had explained it to her fearing the worst. Jack kept saying her name over and over in his head, he saw some similarities between the both of them.. Jack just didn't want to admit anything, he was still praying that the doubt in his mind would keep him calm. Alicia finally spoke, tired of being confused.

"Mother who is this?" Her voice was heavily accented like Angelica's, but you could here the difference that Jack had given to her. He realized Angelica must have also taught her English. Angelica looked at Jack expecting him to answer her. Jack thought that he wouldn't be able to reply, but he was able to squeeze it out,

"I-I'm Captain.. Jack.. Sparrow.." He looked at Angelica, he wanted her to see that this was very awkward for him, but also that he still was not going to admit anything at this point. Alicia gave him a look, she shrugged it off, smiled and said,

"Nice to meet you." Angelica meanwhile was standing behind her glaring at Jack. He knew it was his daughter, yet he was still going to be this way! She knew she shouldn't have went and got him. She turned her focus on to her daughter. "Alicia, go play while I talk to him." Alicia nodded and after one last look at Jack went back inside the house. Jack sighed of relief, he was very stressed by this.. his doubt was leaving him.. but he was trying to hold on for just a bit longer before accepting it. Jack knew that he wanted to refuse her and if he did Angelica would be even more angry than she was already, but he just needed that piece of doubt that was now holding on by a piece of thread.

"Is she really mine, Angelica..?" Jack stared at the dirt filled ground, silently afraid of the answer he knew was coming.

"I have told you Jack, you looked at her you should know." After he just stood there for a few seconds she continued to say, "Jack, she has your eyes, nose, and personality once you get to know her. I am positive." she sighed her anger was ebbing she saw that he was starting to grasp the situation. Jack thought about all the things Angelica listed off and saw Alicia's face in his mind, He could not stop thinking about everything Angelica was saying.

"So.. When did you have her?" Angelica's anger was gone now. He finally understood.

"Around nine months after we first met." she was trying to lighten the mood a bit now. No matter how much she said she despised him she still didn't like to see him so.. broken. Throughout this time Jack's face did not move from the confused look he was still wearing.. Jack rubbed his face and his temples.. Jack still wanted the doubt that he had earlier, but the truth was hitting him harder and harder. He would still hold off a little before he truly accepted what the truth was. "So.. she has your last name, I'm guessing."

"Yes, I had my doubts that you would come let alone believe me.." she paused, "But it can be changed if that is what you want." she watched him carefully. She could see how hard this was hitting him. He didn't even pick up on her banter. She was starting to get worried that he would run off, not that she would ever admit it but she needed him. The girl was a handful and she didn't think anyone else but him could help her.


	2. Chapter Two: Will Jack Run Off?

Chapter 2 Will Jack run off?

"No.. it's alright, love.. she can keep your last name.. Alicia Malon.. sounds.. nice." Jack was still shaken up by the fact that the young one was most likely his. A million or more thoughts were running through Jacks mind, and running was one of them. Jack was not sure of what to do, this would be the most time he would ever need to think about something. Angelica, herself, didn't know what to do. She had never seen Jack like this. She had two thoughts, leave him alone to think or stay there in case he needed her. She didn't want to leave for the fear of him running but also knew that he needed time to think. Jack took a look at Angelica, then he lowered himself, and sat on the dirt. His head was now pounding, thought after thought. Jack's head felt like it would burst open, in a way he prayed that it would. Now that he was sitting down, Angelica found it maddening! He should have known he was going to slip up once. He most likely felt the same way when she figured out about Alicia.

"Jack.. do you want to come inside to think?" She offered because it was very humid and it was a crystal clear day, the sun was becoming unbearable.

"..Yes" Jack got up and walked inside, he sat down on the couch, he put his elbows on his knees and his hands on his head. Jack was amazed at himself, didn't even say one sarcastic or witty remark. She watched him as he stood up and just walk inside. Nothing. Nothing about her inviting him inside or anything. She took a deep breath and followed him in. She approached him cautiously if she knew Jack he would explode any second.

"..Are you okay, Jack?"

"No, Angelica. Okay is what I most defiantly am not.. I can't be a father.. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, the farthest thing from a father!" It was weird, this time Jack didn't mean to be rude or to be a jerk.. he was just hoping that he could finally slip out a witty comment soon.. He was not himself and he was hating it. He felt it was worse than being sober. She nodded, it was all she could do without blowing up on him. She remembered Alicia and knew she must have ran off already. After a long glance that she wanted to be a glare at Jack she walked back to Alicia's room and she was indeed gone. She sighed she'd give Jack more time to calm down before she left to find her. She walked back into the living room and sat on the other side of the couch. She looked down, she was out of herself too. She felt as if it was all her fault that Jack was this way, and it probably was. Jack knew that he couldn't be like this anymore, he would keep his thoughts in his head and hopefully the doubt would come back. Jack looked up at Angelica,

"Is she gone?" She looked back at him, and replied reluctantly,

"..Yes."

"Then you.. we better go and get her." Jack looked at Angelica and smiled a bit, but only a bit. She nodded he was starting to come out of it she hoped. She knew It would be a while until he was remotely normal.

"She's probably down at the docks.." she paused and somewhat smiled as she said the next part to try to loosen him up a bit. "She's very much like you." Jack smiled, got up, looked at Angelica "To the docks, is it?" And walked outside. She sighed a bit, she was always doing this, running around chasing after her.. their daughter. She never thought she would call her 'their' daughter. She got up and followed him out and walked beside him silently as the went down to the docks to look for.. their missing daughter. Jack saw someone sitting on the dock, in the distance "That 'er?" Angelica stood beside him and put a hand above her eyes to block out some of the blaring sun. It was her.

"Yes, common." she walked out in front of Jack down towards Alicia who was sitting on an empty dock waving her feet in the water. Jack and Angelica stood behind Alicia, who did not realize they were there or was ignoring them. To get her attention Jack coughed a bit. Alicia spun around, her dark brown hair spinning with her, and smiled a smile that also resembled more like Jack's without the gold of course. Though it was hard to tell considering Angelica and Jack's smiles weren't all that different leaving out the equivalence of something shiny. Jack looked at Alicia and said to Angelica,

"Gettin' a bit late eh? Isn't it time for.. bed?" Alicia frowned a bit. She wasn't ready to go to sleep. Angelica replied shortly,

"It is." Giving Alicia a stern stare, knowing it would have about as much of an effect on her as it would on Jack. Alicia smiled again not breaking eye contact, obviously trying to think of a way to get out of it.

"But I have not gotten much of a chance to talk to Captain Jack Sparrow yet!" She smiled sweetly, and batted her thick eyelashes a few times hoping it would work. Jack looked at Alicia.. she was like him,

"Well deary, it's time for me to go as well.. we can talk some other time.." When Jack said 'As well' he hoped she didn't think he was leaving, like really leaving. He needed to sleep on it, he would stay the night. Alicia studied him bit. He was not going to help her get out of going to bed. She knew that now.. he wasn't much use to her anymore. Then she noticed something, why did he call her deary? Eh she shrugged it off probably nothing. Angelica reached down and pulled Alicia up next to her.

"Let's go." She looked over to Jack and gave him a small grateful smile. Jack smirked at Angelica and followed them back to the house. Angelica, doing the best she could got Alicia into bed and locked her window so she could not escape again. She was famous around the neighborhood for that. Alicia also knew who would let her get away with it and who wouldn't. Angelica walked back into the living room where Jack was.

"You're leaving?" she assumed, leaning in the doorway to make it look as if she didn't care if he was or wasn't. He walked over to her,

"Would it be alright if I stayed the night, love?" At this Angelica looked shocked. She never expected him to stay, it wasn't a bad thing but it still shocked her nonetheless.

"Yes," she paused and smirked a little. "You can stay in the guest bedroom." Jack smiled,

"I might get cold, can't I stay with you?" Jack chuckled.

"No." she replied shortly smirking a bit more. "Best be up earlier if you want to catch her before she leaves." Jack went serious, which is weird to him.

"Angelica.. listen, I am not sure what I am going to do. If I leave, I will be gone before any of you wake up, but if I am still in my room, I am staying.. But just in case, I will say my good byes to you.. right now." Jack got closer to Angelica, he put one hand on the side of her face and kissed her head, "Goodnight.." What he did shocked her into complete silence. She did what she could do, she nodded to him as he went to the guest room. After he was gone she smiled a small bit. Of course she would never tell anybody though, especially not Jack. Something she hated even more then her smiling ran through her mind, I hope he stays. She did want him to stay, no matter how much she hated it, she wanted him to stay! She walked towards Alicia's room and peeked in to see if she was still there. She was. With a worried expression she went to bed, Jack was not himself. She laid down and her worried expression slowly faded as she drifted into sleep.


	3. Chapter Three: Did He Stay?

Chapter 3 Did he stay?

Jack woke up, he was not sure what time it was but, all he knew was that it was early enough to leave. He got up and walked over to Angelica's room. He didn't know why he did this but he felt the need too, he kissed her head for a final time. He walked to the door, a million thoughts going through his mind.. should he stay or go? He was not sure what to do.. and when he's not sure about something, plan B is to always run. Jack walked out the door, then down the beach. He walked along the pier, the ship that was suppose to take him back to Tortuga was not there. He stood on the dock, peering over the water, and waited. Alicia heard the door to the house close. She was always woken up easily. She got dressed and walked in to the guest room to see that Captain Jack Sparrow was gone. She didn't get to talk to him yet! She wanted to know all about the sea. She hurried out the door leaving it standing wide open. She needed to get down to the docks before the Captain left. She wanted to know all the things her mother wouldn't tell her. She finally reached the docks and sighed in relief when she saw Captain Sparrow still there. She brushed herself off a bit before she sauntered towards him. She didn't want him thinking that she ran all the way down here just to talk to him. She walked up to him and smiled as she pulled on his jacket, still not tall enough to be able to tap on his shoulder without it being difficult.

"Captain Sparrow, we never got to speak." Jack was in shock that Alicia was up and that she was right beside him,

"Alicia...what are you doing? Why aren't you asleep?" She was the last person Jack wanted to see at this point, he knew if he saw her before he was going to leave.. he might not leave at all.

"I woke up when I heard somebody leave. Mother says I have ears like a hawk." She looked disappointed. He didn't seem very happy to see her. She pouted, they way Angelica did when she didn't get something she wanted. Jack saw that she had the same expression her mother would have used. "Alicia, don't you think that you should go back inside.. it is very early after all, deary."

She glared at him a bit before she smiled a wide grin and said,

"But your awake, and you did say we could talk some other time, and now is another time, is it not?" Jack grinned a bit,

"Yes.. but right now is not a good time for me, deary. Go back inside and.. I will be there in a moment.. I am just waiting for something.. a package." She looked at him in disbelief, she didn't believe he was actually coming back.

"You are not telling the truth." Jack could not believe that he was lying to such an innocent little girl, but what else would he do? She watched him for a few moments, she still didn't believe him. She tried to hide a smirk, she had an idea. She knew the both of them knew, that if she ran off and he watched her do it, he would be in trouble. She looked at all the ships docked at the pier. There was five, three small ones a EITC ship and another ship, that felt off, like it didn't belong here. She knew that feeling, if she was correct they were pirates. She looked back at Jack and smiled innocently, then turned and ran off to the ship that she figured was a pirate ship two docks away. She ran right up the gang plank and on to the ship. The men didn't take much notice to her considering she was small she sauntered to the side of the ship and looked over the side to see if he was still there. Jack watched as Alicia ran up into the ship, he grumbled and took off after her knowing that she could get hurt, and if she did Angelica would kill him. He ran up on to the ship after her. She was stilling looking over the side. He went up behind her and snatched her, then walked off the ship back on to the dock and set her down, she was squirming so much he was surprised he didn't already drop her. She never liked to be held against her will.

"What do you think you're doin' eh?" He asked he set her down.

"I wanted to look at the ship!" She spat back at him. She intended on him following her but never figured he would carry her off the ship.

"A pirate ship is no place for a little girl." Jack picked her back up and walked down back to the beach, He set her down then dashed back to the ship. He knew that he was faster than her, he saw the ship was about to leave, he ran up the gang plank and before Alicia could get to the dock and the ship made way. Alicia watched as he sailed off. She pouted, she was mad, upset, and confused all at the same time. Against her own will, tears started to stream down her cheeks she hurriedly whipped them away. She didn't know why she was crying. She stood up straight she didn't want anyone to see her cry or they would make a fuss over her and take her home. As the boat was leaving, Jack saw the sadness in Alicia's eyes and in all trueness, what he was feeling did not feel good. Alicia walked down the dock and back on to the pier. She looked at the EITC ship. _They aren't pirates_, she thought and walked up the gang plank a few of the sailors tipped their hats at her. She frequently boarded ships just to look around. They would never let her go with them. She knew most of the sailors who came here often and they knew her. She walked to the bow of the ship and watched the Pirate ship sail off. She grumbled and flicked her hand. It was no business to her what he was doing. She silently watched as the ship left. She wouldn't allow another tear to fall for Captain Jack Sparrow.

Meanwhile, Jack felt funny, something was not right.. it was weird for him to feel this way. He sighed heavily and got onto the railing then dived off. He didn't know why he was jumping off the ship but, he couldn't leave Alicia like this. He surfaced and started to swim back to the beach. Alicia watched they ship sail farther and father away, she was about to leave to find something to do when she made out a figure jumping off the ship and heading towards shore. She got excited, maybe they made someone walk the plank! She raced off the ship, slippery enough so that she didn't make anyone fall or drop something. She raced down to the shore. She had many questions she's always wanted to ask a pirate. She was still scared at the same time though. She would wait and examine whoever it was from behind the beam that held rope to create a fence, before she would introduce herself. Once he got onto the beach, Jack flipped over and laid down face first on the shore, he was so tired from swimming the distance he did. Alicia watched as whoever it was swim back to shore, when the person finally made it he collapsed into the sand. Now worried for the person she ran down and stood over him. She noticed it was Captain Sparrow. She couldn't tell if he was breathing.. he wore so much clothing. She twitched her nosed in disgust hoping it was not a corpse she was about to prod. She poked him on the shoulder. Jack felt something or someone poke him, he turned around and for a moment he forgot where he was. He looked up but his eyes were a bit blurry,

"Aye?" Alicia sighed in relief. She had not touched someone dead. She asked, innocent-eyed,

"Why did you come back?" Her excitement started to overwhelm her, "Did they make you walk the plank! Did one of the pirates notice you were not part of their crew and throw you overboard? Did you have to fight? Did you take something? Is that why they wanted you dead?" She spoke in a hurried, excited, rush. Her young mind was getting carried away. Jack's eyes started to clear up and he saw that is was Alicia,

"Just came back, deary, that's all." Jack was too tired and didn't feel like telling Alicia why he really came back. She pouted. She knew he was lying now.

"Why do you never tell the truth?" She sat down next to him and crossed her arms, to show that she wasn't leaving until she got a straight answer. She was persistent just like her mother, when she wanted to know something she would find it out one way or another. Jack sighed and looked over to Alicia,

"You're just like your mother.. you know that?" Jack sighed again "I don't know why.. Just came back, deary." She nodded, she didn't smile though. She was still upset that he had not given her an answer. She stared at him, her big brown eyes showing that she was serious about not leaving until she got an answer. Jack closed his eyes and opened them slowly, he knew there was no way of avoiding all of this. Jack wanted to say that she was not old enough to know yet...but she wouldn't care. "I just had to come back, okay? Something did not feel right, deary." Jack knew that Angelica would be up soon, he feared the worst from her. Alicia was getting upset now. She stood up just so she could sit back down facing the opposite direction so he could no longer see her face. While at the house Angelica had just woken up. As she always did in the morning she checked Alicia's room first, and like always she was gone. Then she remembered what Jack had said to her the night before. She didn't rush, just in case, though she knew he left. She walked down the hall and cracked the guest room door. He was gone.. and he had left the bed unmade. She sighed.. it would have been better for him just to not know. She might as well go look for Alicia it would keep her mind busy. She walked down to the pier and walked down the docks speaking to a few of the sailors that knew Alicia. They said she took off towards the beach after something. She sighed and walked to the beach. Jack saw that Alicia turned to face the other way, he laughed

" I was telling the truth that time, dear. I am confused to why I came back...You are very much like your mother, you get mad very easily.. It's that Latin blood." Jack closed his eyes to relax. Alicia stayed silent. She didn't know what to say so she wasn't, anyways it would probably work better if she didn't. Angelica had finally reached the beach she saw Alicia sitting.. in the opposite direction of a man washed up on shore. She had no idea who it was at the moment. She walked over and began to apologize for Alicia when she noticed the red bandana and the dreadlocks. Only one man on the planet would wear that look. She was surprised, she didn't know whether to be happy or upset. She decided to avoid the question that was running through her mind.

"Why are you soaked?" Jack heard Angelica, he sat up and looked over at her. Jack didn't want to tell Angelica the truth,

"Fell off of the dock, love." Alicia turned around hearing him lying again. She wouldn't give him up just yet. She might be able to use this to her advantage. Angelica suppressed a smile of amusement to hear that he fell of the dock.

"Why are you still here?" Jack sighed seeing Alicia's devious composure.

"Angelica truth is.. I left okay? I left, got on a ship and left.. I saw the girly on the beach and I felt.. f-funny...so I jumped off the side of the ship. Right off the railing." While he talked he used a few hand gestures, after he laid back down, he was angry at himself and sighed again. He didn't want his lie to come around again and kick him down. Angelica frowned. He tried to lie to her. Why did he always turn to lying? She walked over and picked up Alicia, very much against her will, and walked off not saying another word. After they were about halfway home she set Alicia down and grabbed her hand tight. Alicia glared at her mother. She didn't say anything either being just as stubborn as her mother was being. She would tugged on her hand every so often to see if it would come loose, it didn't. Jack sat up even though his body was telling him to lay back down, then proceeded to stand up, and brushed any sand off and walked back up the their house. After Angelica pulled Alicia into the house and sat her on the couch. She sat next to her with her head in her hands. She would have went to her room, but if she did Alicia would run off again. Alicia knew she was trapped, she crossed her arms and legs and moved to the other side of the couch and pouted. Jack made it back to the house after a long and gruesome walk,

"Angelica.." Angelica looked up right as Alicia was trying to sneak off. Alicia very childishly stuck her tongue out then turned and faced the corner giving her the silent treatment. Angelica looked to the doorway. She knew he wouldn't go away. After a few seconds she answered,

"What?" in a dragged tone implying she didn't what to speak to him. Jack could see that she was upset, and most likely anything he was going to say wouldn't change anything.. but hey, why not try?

"Angelica, love, can we speak for a moment...maybe send Alicia off to a friends?" Jack gave Angelica his puppy face so it might work for him. Angelica glared at him. She felt Alicia shift on the couch, she broke her stare at Jack and looked at Alicia who was also making the exact same face. After a few moments Angelica waved her hand in the direction of the door implying she could leave. Alicia smiled and ran out the door.


	4. Chapter Four: What Now?

Chapter Four: What now?

After Alicia left, Jack sauntered in and sat next to Angelica on the couch.

"Love, I know that I left, and I realize that you probably hate me or something.. But I did come back, eh?"

Angelica was trying to hold on to her temper. Even if Alicia was gone she still had to practice for when she was around. She kept silent and just shot him a dirty look. Jack put one hand on Angelica's leg

"I came back because I felt funny, okay? It didn't feel right leaving both of you.." She sighed.

"You should have just left." Jack put one hand on the side of her face, and turned her face towards him,

"I couldn't leave seeing you again." Jack smirked Then Jack whispered, "And.. it hurt to leave Alicia.." She couldn't think of what to say. The corners of her lips slightly turned up and she pulled her face away. She was happy for a few seconds before another question came to her mind.

"What are you going to do?" Her face fell again. She knew the answer. A pirate such as himself would never leave the sea behind. Jack wanted to leave.. well he hoped that he wanted to leave, but he knew once he got onto that ship, he would just jump off of it again.

"I'll.. I am staying." Jack smirked a small bit. She looked back up to him, disbelief clearly showing in her eyes.

"Jack.. I never meant to bring you here." she sighed, "I just needed to ask a few questions about her.. she acts just like you.. I needed a clearer view inside you head. I thought if I could do that I could understand her better. I cannot keep you here." Jack looked at Angelica, and smiled,

"Well now I can't leave." Jack saw how beautiful Angelica looked when she was in shock, he wanted to kiss her.. but he held the temptation in. "I will stay for now, if I decide to leave later.. then I will. But for now, you will have to get used to me." Jack smirked Angelica smiled, a honest smile, something she had not given to Jack in many years. Though at the same time she didn't know whether she should smiled or frown. She was glad and frustrated that Jack was staying at the same time. She couldn't help herself from smiling though. She looked down and chewed on her lip for a moment before she thought of something else important.

"What are you to Alicia?" Jack saw Angelica bite her lip, which out of similar reaction made him start to chew on his as well. He was lost in his thoughts for a few moments before Angelica's voice threw him back into the present.

"What am I to her? Well what does she know me as?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow." she spoke slowly making the name seem of great concern and smirked. He smirked back, "Well I guess I am whoever she knows me as until you tell her that I am her fa-father." He had to spit the last word out, this was still very knew to him. Angelica knew he was uncomfortable with the whole subject of him being Alicia's fathers.

"When do you want me to tell her?" Her question did have a right and wrong answer this time. She wanted him to tell Alicia. She figured it would be easier for everyone that way. There was also the matter that Angelica wanted it done soon before Alicia started questioning them as to why 'Captain Sparrow' was staying for so long.

"She is going to find out sometime, why not now.." Jack had his weird look back, the look when he first figured out he was indeed a father. He looked back up to Angelica and started to chew on his bottom lip again. Good for him, he got the question half right. She would speak to him about the other half later. She noticed him chewing on his lip and knew what he was thinking about, unfortunately for herself she wanted the same thing but, instead she stood up.

"We best go find her then." She used as an excuse hoping he would go along with it. Jack stood up, grabbed her hand and pulled her in close. He wanted and was going to try and make Angelica give in. It was a sort of a test for them, who was going to give in first. They were both very strong headed so this competition had gone on for years. Jack looked into Angelica's eyes and smirked. He wanted to know she what she would do next. Jack was thinking that she would not, just to annoy him.

He should have known by now she wouldn't be the first to back down. It had grown into sort of a challenge between them. Who could keep their pride the longest. Just to torture him, and help herself, she breathed silently through her mouth smirking the entire time. He would learn that he would be the one to give into temptation first, no matter how hard it was to not.

Jack laughed slightly, Jack tucked her hair behind her ears, his nose touched hers.. He wanted to give up already but he wanted her to. He could tell she wanted to, but like always she was holding back. Her breath caught in her throat, she knew he was just toying with her. Unfortunately she had to breath, she couldn't remember how to though. She did what she did often when she thought of or was around him. She thought of every terrible thing he had done to her. It always worked. She smiled at him and raised her eyebrows. She would just wait a little longer before she ended it. She knew he was also close to his breaking point. Jack started to move forward, which made Angelica move backwards toward a wall. Jack slightly laughed again and his breath was close to her cheek. Finally a bit of his lip brushed against her cheek, he hoped that this would make her break. He wanted to win this one. Her head was spinning. She could barley tell up from down let alone keep her thoughts from mixing together. She knew she had to end this here, she also knew if she pulled away it would become a victory for him in a way. There was nothing else she could do though.. She put a hand on his chest and pushed him backwards, and stepped away from the wall, then promptly walked out the door not wanting to see the smirk she knew he held on his face.

Jack did smirked, but also hit his fist against the wall. In a way he did win, but it was not the victory he hoped for. Jack would break later, he did not know when.. but he would. He just hoped that she would give in before he would. He twitched his nose then walked out of the house and followed Angelica.

She didn't slow down for him to catch up to her cantor. She had no idea where Alicia could be. There was so many places she could be here. Alicia had already went to the docks, she decided to try her little friend. Javier's, house. Jack ran up to Angelica, tapped her shoulder so she looked back and smirked.

"Any idea where Alicia might be?" She smirked back weakly still trying to get her thoughts together.

"She has already been down to the docks, I hope she is at her little amigo's house."

"Aye, her amigo's house.." Jack replied trying to make it sound as if he knew what she was talking about.

She smiled knowing that he didn't understand,

"Her friend's house, Jack."

"Aye, friends house." Jack smirked "And where would that be?"

"Just about 5 more minutes down this rode." In a way Jack was very much like a child himself. He was a child stuck inside a man's body and always would be. Jack continued to follow Angelica, until they reached a small house with a large yard. Angelica was about to knock on the door when she heard commotion in the back yard. She turned to Jack with a very serious expression,

"This is what I have wanted your help with, come, follow me." She walked around back to find a young boy around Alicia's age with Alicia. They were both dressed in ragged clothing over top of the clothes they already wore. They were running through the yard with wooden swords dueling. To Angelica's greatest concern, Alicia was winning. She quickly had Javier backed up to the tree with the wooden blade pointing at his throat, smirking at him. She dropped her arms to her hips and boldly declared that she won.

Jack noticed that Alicia was winning and smiled. While Alicia and Javier fought amongst themselves on who really won, Javier claiming she cheated. Angelica looked to Jack seeing him smile, she slapped him without thinking. She felt bad about it right after she realized what she had done, but wouldn't have taken it back either. She hoped she didn't slap him to hard, but at the same time she did. Jack looked over to Angelica, with a shocked expression on his face. In a way he saw that she didn't mean to. He was confused, should he laugh it off.. or just be even more confused.

"You deserved it, I am not taking it back." she crossed her arms and looked back to them squabbling. Javier was repeating the she cheated. She continued to make up clever excuses as to how she didn't cheat. After a few minutes she ran out. He repeated it once more seeing she was stumped and after a few moments she replied "Pirate," at which they both started giggling. Alicia soon demanded a

rematch.

Jack thought back to when he said that to William, and slightly laughed starting to smile, but abruptly stopped before Angelica would notice. He coughed a bit trying to get Alicia's attention. Alicia, who had been so caught up in the game, didn't notice they were there until Jack made himself known. Javier, who had not noticed either, who stopped dead in his tracks with his eyes wide. Alicia walked up to them both and smiled.

"Are you feeling better Captain Sparrow?" Jack looked down at her and smiled,

"Yes, I am feeling much better.. good sword work, deary."

Angelica just kind of huffed, while Alicia's face lit up.

"Thank you!" She smiled a toothy grin and turned and looked at Javier who was still just standing there like he saw a ghost. She then huffed and turned back to them both and smiled again. Jack looked over to Angelica, "It's getting late eh?" As he slightly did a 'can we go' gesture. Angelica looked down to Alicia who had picked up on and was about ready to bolt before Angelica had just caught her.

"But I don't want to go home!" Alicia spat at Angelica. Jack looked down at Alicia, then up to Angelica, then back to Alicia , and sighed lightly, "If you go home.. and go to bed, I will let you wear me hat on the way home.." Alicia stopped figiting and thought about his offer for a few moments. She stared at Jack's hat why she thought. "And tomorrow too?" she replied smirking up to him.

"Tomorrow Morning., final offer." Jack was not going to let her have his hat for an entire day. She tapped her foot, Angelica had loosened her grip on her, she smiled,

"Deal!" She was still holding the wooden sword, without forewarn she jumped up and used the sword to push the tricorn off of Jack's head and grabbed it as it fell, then ran towards the house. Angelica was watching her like she wasn't surprised. Jack was a bit set off that he no longer had his hat.. he turned around not saying a think and walked back, following Alicia. Angelica kept a steady pace beside him.

"I told you she was just like you."

"Yes.. I see that more and more...I fear that.." She sighed,

"As do I." She watched as Alicia disappeared down the trail. All she could do was hope that Alicia stuck to their deal and went home.. without leaving again. Jack walked down the trail, with Angelica by his side. They walked back to the house silently. Angelica went in and sat on the couch. She hoped Alicia was in her room. But from the sounds she was heard coming from her room, she was positive she was. Jack walked over to Alicia's room just to check. Alicia was in her bed, eyes closed and hat still on.

Jack walked back to Angelica and sat beside her. Angelica had her head on the back of the couch with her eyes closed. She didn't know what to do with the girl. She didn't want her to end up with the same fate as her. Everyday she seemed to step closer and closer to it as well. The last thing she wanted was for Alicia to become a pirate.

Jack moved closer to Angelica, put his arm under her head and smirked, trying to make her focus on him instead. Angelica didn't move she was trying to think of how to explain to Alicia to him. Other than saying she was just like him, which in his book was most likely not a bad thing. Jack turned Angelica's face towards him, he bit his lip and made sure that she would see it. Jack thought he was close to breaking. In a weird way, when Angelica slapped him.. he kind of liked it. At least she was making contact with him.

Angelica opened her eyes to see what he was trying to pull. Right now her head was so busy she didn't even have to tell herself to not retaliate. She decided not to answer, to hopefully show she wasn't in the mood for their game at the second. She closed her eyes again trying to pick up where she left off in her mind. He saw that she was a bit busy, he was a little mad.. but he could deal with it. Angelica looked tired, Jack picked her up, and began walking towards her bedroom. Angelica gasped as he picked her up. She didn't see it coming. She had no idea what he was doing. She looked into him eyes and she didn't find any of the smugness he usually wore before he tried to get her to give in. She was surprised with herself that she didn't get angry and demand to be put down. She must have been very out of it. Jack put her down on her bed, smirked and kissed her head "Goodnight, love." Jack walked back to his room, laid down and eventually went to sleep.

Angelica was to confused to think now, Jack hadn't been himself since she brought him back. She has not been herself either. She felt it was her fault. She knew she would have to try to make him leave. He needed to leave. He was changing. She didn't like it, actually she downright hated it. That wasn't her Jack anymore. If he didn't shape up in the next few days she would have to do something.

Jack woke up pretty late in the day, he was very tired from the night before. Angelica had woken up before him out of habit. She needed to see if Alicia was still there, and like always she wasn't. Before she left, she scrawled a note saying.. "Alicia has ran off like she does every morning, if we are not back by the time you wake up you may do what you please. -Angelica" After Jack had found and read the note he said out loud, "Do what I please, eh?" Jack walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a bottle of rum, and went over to the couch, sat down, and drank. Jack ended up drinking a but too much and fell back asleep on the couch..


	5. Chapter Six: Finding Alicia

Jack was back in Davy Jones Locker. He looked around.. Nothing, not even his ship.. Or his hat.

"Angelica?.. Alicia?" he called out hoping for an answer. Nothing. Well this was great! He was stuck in here again! And this time he didn't even have a ship.. Or company.

"Your not alone!"

"What? Who said that?" Jack looked around confused.

"Down here!" Jack looked down, and saw the crab. He remembered that crab, he made a face.

"Oh great! Not only am I back in the Locker but the bloody rock.. Crab, is talking to me!" The crab clicked it claws then started to crawl away sideways. Jack watched as the crab crawled away, it stopped, and clicked its claws a few times then continued. Jack took that as he should follow it. He looked around, well there was no reason for him to not follow it. He walked slowly after the crab, as they walked more and more crab started to join them. "Where did they all come from?" Jack wondered out loud. After a short while of walking a hill came into view. As they got closer and closer Jack noticed that it was not, in fact, a hill, but rather a cliff. He walked towards the edge. He turned around and all the crabs were crawling towards him quickly, they started to climb on him pushing him more and more towards the edge.

"Stop!" Jack bellowed to no use, the crabs had pushed him off the cliff. He yelled as he fell towards the water.

Angelica walked in, she heard something fall. She tried not to carry her cutlass when she was home, but she still reached for it to find that it wasn't there. She cursed under her breath and slowly walked into the living room. She relaxed she saw it was just Jack passed out on the couch. She walked over and grabbed the bottle of rum that had fallen, nearly gone. She shook her head then went and put it back in the cabinet. She leaned against a wall and thought about what she should do with him. Jack was just lying there, drunk and snoring. She was half tempted to throw water on him, as well as push him on to the floor. She knew she couldn't do the right thing and pull him to the guest bedroom, he was too heavy, and anyways that would not be very entertaining. She went and sat down next to him and continued to think. She wondered how out of it he was.. she gave him a little push and he fell face first on to the couch. She laughed a bit. Jack was still out, and still snoring. She got bored after watching him just sleep. She checked the wall clock. Not that much time had passed. She sighed and took her boots off. She then used her feet to push Jack off the couch and extended her legs across it.

"AHHH!" Jack opened his eyes, he was on the floor. "Bugger..." He thought he fell off a cliff, he turned around and saw Angelica lying down on the couch. Jack sat up, "Slapping me was not enough, love?"

She gave him what should have been an apologetic look that happened to look more like a smirk.

"I've been walking all day, Jack. Just wanted to come back to my house and put my feet up." Jack mumbled,

"And to torture me even more.."

"It is not my fault you passed out on my couch."

"Well love, you did say 'Do what you please'." Jack smirked at Angelica, got up, picked up her feet, sat on the couch and put her feet on his knees. She smirked at him then looked back at the clock, time was moving so slow.. she was starting to get worried.

"She can't be that far wait.., she has my hat." Jack wondered when his hat.. and Alicia would come back. Angelica glared at him.

"What?" Jack smirked, "I was jokin', deary" She looked at the door.. she pulled her feet of Jack's lap and put her boots back on. She got up and walked to the door, she stopped and turned to Jack before she left. "Are you coming?" Jack got up reluctantly and followed Angelica out of the door. Angelica walked out back into the forest down one of the trails, she had no idea where she was going. But Alicia would have came home for lunch by now.

"Follow me, deary, I will get you there." Jack walked in front of Angelica.

"What are you doing?" she moved back up beside him.

"You said that Alicia had my mind." Jack smirked and continue to walk down a path, through some bushes and down a small path. She looked at him and nodded.

"Alright." She followed him, hoping he knew what he was doing. They continued down a path, Jack saw someone in the distance.. short, kind of long dark brown hair..

"Alicia?"

Jack was standing right in Angelica's way, the pathway was narrow and she couldn't get around him.

"Is it her?" Jack went up closer to get a better look Angelica followed close behind.

"It don't think it's her.."

Angelica pulled her eyebrows together, "Then who is it?

"Did you check her Amigos house...I mean she does have my hat. Wouldn't she want him to see it?"

"She wasn't there, Javier said she had not come over."

"Not sure who that is, I think.. it's.. wait.. I see my hat."

"Jack! Just go over there! I will be right behind you!"

"Fine.." Jack crinkled his nose, then walked up closer and saw that it was Alicia,

"What are you doing, Alicia?" Angelica walked behind Jack, they finally came to a wider area of the trail when he stopped and asked Alicia what she was doing. Angelica squeezed in beside him and saw a ship broken in two, and Alicia walking out of the one side. Alicia saw that they had found her. She pouted for a few seconds. Then smiled brightly.

"Look what I found!" Jack looked around the area and then at the broken ship,

"A ship, a broken ship." He never liked to see a broken ship, he tried to hide a disgusted face. Alicia smiled again,

"Is it not interesting?" Angelica just looked at her incredulously. She was always finding things but this was by far the biggest. Jack studied the vessel very closely,

"Looks.. familiar."

Alicia looked confused she walked over to them and asked, "It does?" Jack looked at Alicia, then quickly looked back at the ship.

"Yes, looks very familiar. It's not the Pearl.. so that's good." Angelica rolled her eyes, Alicia knew all about the stories of the Pearl. She had no idea that Jack used to Captain it though.

"Why is it so good that it is not the Black Pearl?" Alicia asked. Jack still was staring at the ship,

"Because the Pearl is my ship.. And a Captain never wants to see his ship broken.." Alicia looked amazed,

"You're the Captain of the Black Pearl!" she nearly yelled in excitement. She was jumping up and down pulling on his coat. "What is it like? Where is your ship?" Jack noticed she was pulling on his coat, looked down at her

"It's good, she is a good ship.. My friend is borrowing her from me, he is looking after her until I go back to her." She frowned and stopped pulling on his coat.

"Why would you let someone barrow your ship?" Jack looked at Angelica, then back at Alicia

"He is just looking after the Pearl until I return to her." Angelica sighed. Alicia looked disappointed

"Oh.." was all she said, she sounded very much like Jack when she said that. Jack saw that Alicia did not have his hat on anymore, he looked over her and it was laying on the sand. He walked up to it, picked it up, brushed all the sand off of it and walked back to both of them. Alicia's eyes went wide..

"Uh.. Captain Sparrow.." Jack looked at Alicia,

"Yes?" She smiled a little apologetically

"I think there might be a crab in that hat.."

Jack took off his hat, turned it upside down, pulled the crab out. He scrunched his nose and set the crab down, tapped his hat just in case there was anymore, after there was none Jack put it back on. Jack watched the crab walk away "My hat.."

"Sorry Captain Sparrow.. it kept following me.. I threw it and it just kept coming back. It was annoying me." She gave him a somewhat apologetic look, but at the same time you could tell she wouldn't do anything differently now.

"It's.. alright.." Jack looked over to Angelica "Well I don't know about you two, but I am hungry.. so I am going to head back and get something." Alicia looked at her mother and smiled innocently,

"I'm hungry too.. "Jack took off his hat, put it back on Alicia and started to walk back to the house. Alicia smiled, glad she had the hat back. It was a little too big but she made it work. After she smiled at Angelica again she ran up to Jack and grabbed his hand. "Are you leaving again?"

Jack looked down at Alicia "Not at this moment, when I need my Pearl.. then I might." He looked straight ahead.

"Oh." she smiled then let go of his and went back to her mother. "Why is he staying with us?" she asked. Angelica thought for a few moments and replied,

"He's a friend." Alicia replied

"Oh.." She said again and walked silently for once. Jack walked into the house and sat at the table waiting for Angelica and Alicia to walk in.

"Yo ho Yo ho, a pirates life for me.." They walked in a few minutes later. Alicia heard him singing and ran the table and sat next to him. That, out of all the pirate songs, was her favorite. "We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot." she sang, she had good singing voice for someone so young.

"Drink up me Hearties! Yo ho!" Jack smiled at Alicia. Angelica headed to the kitchen to start a quick dinner, she didn't want to listen to her daughter sing pirate songs anyways. Alicia smiled back at Jack.

"I like that song." Jack laughed and smiled at the same time, you could see his golden teeth. Jack looked over to Angelica and then looked down at the table, he still had a smile on his face. Alicia was still smiling too, but she always smiled, "I've heard stories about the Black Pearl.. you don't act like the Capitán I heard of."

Jack looked over to Alicia "Oh yeah? Well what have you heard?"

"That he was a very bad person.." She sugar coated the words that were used by the sailors.

"Aye.." Jack looked down onto the table again. Jack got up for a moment to go into his room and put his coat down on the bed, he was getting very warm under his coat. He walked back to the table to see that the food was ready, he sat down "So what are we having.." Angelica finished setting Alicia's bowl down and sat down herself.

"Gazpacho."

"Oh.. Gazpacho, yum." Jack started to eat and was shocked that Angelica did not poison his food. Angelica noticed that Jack looked shocked.

"What you thought I poisoned your food?" She laughed lightly. Jack looked at her

"Yes.. I thought you would have put something in it." He laughed a bit and winked at her. Angelica shook her head. Alicia looked at them with a confused expression and kept eating. Jack also continued to eat his food, every once and a while he would smile a bit. Angelica noticed he randomly smiled. After Alicia was done she excused herself and went to her room, for once she seemed tired. Angelica sat back in the chair, "Why all happiness?"

"Just thought you would have put something in my food, deary." Jack did his witty smirk.

"You really expect that from me Jack? In front of my own daughter?" she acted hurt.

"It could have been a slow acting poison.." Jack said chuckling. She rolled her eyes.

"Why would I want you dead?" after a few moments she added "..Now?" He smirked

"Don't know, why would you?" Jack winked. Angelica changed the subject,

"You never told Alicia.." Jack looked at her seriously,

" I thought you would.."

"And I expected you to."

"Well I expected you to.. what would I say? 'Oh by the way kiddy, I am your father' Don't you think it would be weird for both of us?"

"It's already weird for all of us, Jack." She smiled lightly "Anyways she likes you.. though you shouldn't take it to heart to much she likes anybody who comes from a ship." Jack whispered just in case Alicia was over hearing,

"Then should we tell her about your father?" Angelica shot up and nearly yelled,

"No!" she stopped herself and took a few deep breaths before sitting back down and whispering. "Do not tell Alicia about Blackbeard!" she hissed.

"I won't.. if I don't have to tell her about me.., you can" Jack replied. Angelica glared at him.

"Why are you so intent on me telling her? It's not going to be any different. It would be better for her to hear it from you!" she spoke lower copying Jack's hushed tone.

"I won't know what to say to her, you know her more then I do." Jack slightly glared back.

"I may have known her longer, but she think just like you!" After she muttered "Unfortunately." He smirked at her,

"Well what am I to say, eh?"

"She would have already known if I knew what to say!" she hissed back at him.

"Fine.. I'll tell her later." And he thought for a moment, just to annoy her a bit more "You know.. when your mad, it's enticing." Jack, yet again, did his witty smirk. Angelica was still glaring at him. She stood up and walked to Alicia's room. She opened the door. Alicia was laying in her bed. She closed the door then went back to her own room and laid on her bed. Jack stood up and walked into Angelica's room and laid on the other side of the bed. Angelica sighed exasperated,

"What are you doing?"

"Lying down.." He smirked.

"In my bedroom?" She challenged.

"Yes, does it bother you?" Jack smiled, he liked to annoy Angelica, he found it very entertaining.

"Yes." She sighed she was half tempted to kick him on to the floor. Jack moved closer to her and put his arm around her,

"How about now?" She did it this time, she kicked him in the stomach and he rolled off the bed onto the floor. "OOF!" Jack said in a bit of pain.

"Much better." she called out to him.

"What was that for, eh?" He said as he stood up, and sat back on the bed again.

"I wanted you off my bed, but here you are again.." she sighed, he smirked

"Yes, here I am.." Jack moved to the same position he was in before, but he turned sideways and faced Angelica. He moved her hair behind her ear and whispered "Hola."

"You said it wrong." she smirked half tempted to kick him again. Jack caught her foot before she managed to kick him again, he whispered

"Does it matter?" He made sure that his breath went on her neck.

"No." she replied stubbornly and pulled her foot back. Jack put his nose on her cheek and smirked, which made his lips slightly touch her cheek.

"Must you always try?" Jack laughed

"Try what?"

"You know what." Jack smiled

"Why do you always seem to refuse?"

"The past dies hard." she answered simply, turned away from him so he couldn't see the smirk she was wearing. With that, Jack got up and headed for the door, but before he left he kissed Angelica on the cheek. He was not sure why he did, he was a bit pissed at her.. It was a mad kiss, but he did it anyway. Jack walked into his room, shut the door, laid down and eventually went to sleep. Angelica was glad he was finally gone, she knew that would work, it always did. She yawned she wanted to punch Jack. He was still somewhat not himself. She eventually drifted into sleep.


	6. Chapter Six: The Truth and Teague?

The next morning Jack woke up and walked outside to the beach. Alicia had always slept lightly, and when she heard him leave she got up herself. She was still in her nightgown as she wandered down to the beach, figuring that was where the Captain had gone. Jack walked down to the edge of the water and leaned down over the crashing waves, he splashed some water in his face to wake himself up. Jack heard some foot steps behind him as Alicia approached him.

"..'Ello there." He said to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, standing behind him. She was wondering why he came all the way down to the beach to wash, when they had a water bowl in the house.

"Just cleaning off my face." Jack brought his hands back up to his face and rubbed the warm sea water over his cheekbones.

"Oh.." Alicia paused for a few seconds. "You do know that we have a washing bowl at the house.." She turned and pointed towards the house as she talked. Jack stopped scrubbing his face and looked over to her.

"..Ah, so I see.." Jack said while he took his sleeve and wiped the remaining water off of his face. Alicia kicked the sand lightly; she didn't know what to say. She thought that he might have been getting ready to leave again.

"Are you leaving?" She asked him trying to hide the sadness in her voice, while she stared at the ground. Jack looked over and made a slightly remorseful expression, he did a 'come here' gesture with his left hand. Jack brought his other hand to his face to make sure that it was dry. Alicia walked over closer and smiled innocently, hoping she was not in trouble or about to be lectured for anything. Jack looked at her.

"I'm not leaving, alright? I am not leaving.." He said slowly, telling himself as well. Jack started to think of what he and Angelica talked about last night, the whole 'You have to tell Alicia you're her father thing' and he went a bit dazed, he had no idea how to be a father, let alone what to say.

"What's wrong?" She picked up that he felt weird; she had an impeccable sense of emotion. Jack sat back and crossed his legs. He wanted Angelica to tell her, he just wanted to avoid this at all cost. He didn't believe that he was father material, well, he knew he wasn't. Alicia mimicked him and sat across from him and offered a small smile, trying to make him feel better. Jack smiled slightly at her effort; he took a breath and looked at into her eyes.

"Okay, well.. Has your mother ever told you of your father?" He asked, trying to get a grip on the subject.

"I asked about him once, but she got very strange and didn't answer my question.." She paused then looked back up to him. "Why?" She peered into his eyes curiously looking for the truth in what he would next say.

"No big reason really.. Have you ever thought about who he might be or what you wanted him to be like?" Jack looked over the water, then down to the sand trying to buy time before he looked back to Alicia. She smiled, then looked over the ocean in her imagination,

"I've always wanted a papa that could take me all around the world, someone who is funny, and can teach me a lot of things." She focused her eyes back to him and smiled. She was enjoying the conversation, no one had ever asked her these questions before and if she had ever brought up her papa people would get really nervous and then ignore her. Jack smiled, hoping he fitted the description.

"What you think about a father seems like he would be a good man." She smiled back at him, she had no idea what this conversation was leading to, but she was enjoying it though. Jack knew he had to tell her now, it was the opportune moment.

"Alicia.. err, I'm not really sure how to say this, I really wish your mother would tell you.." Jack paused; he was not sure what to say. She pulled her eyebrows together, and watched him in confusion.

"Tell me what?" She asked trying to urge him to continue. Jack sighed heavily, 'here we go..' he thought.

"Alicia.." Jack laughed awkwardly and finally spit out what he had been trying to say. "I.. um.. I'm.. your.. father.." He looked down quickly not sure how she would take it. Eventually his eyes rose back to hers. Alicia sat there for a few moments then pushed out a, "Oh.." and looked down. She thought it over for a few seconds weighing the new possibilities she had with him being her father. She looked up, her similar brown eyes gazing into his. She smiled after a few moments.

"You are my papa?' Jack smirked glad that she didn't seem upset, he noticed that she had his eyes, which caused a small smile to fold over the smirk.

"Aye, I am.." At that Alicia launched herself onto him, holding her arms around his neck and whispered,

"I'm glad you're my papa." Jack was shocked from her quick lurch, and firm hold. After a few moments Jack smiled and put his arms around her and then he whispered back,

"I am glad that I came back." Jack then realized that what he just said sounded really sappy so he added,

"But I won't be jumping off any ships again, savvy? It did not feel so good last time." She giggled and released his neck, then sat back across from him.

"That's why you have been staying here?" She smiled at him.

"Well.. yes. Your mother brought me here to meet you." Jack smiled lightly thinking of Angelica furiously exclaiming that Alicia was his daughter, "And.. I am happy that I came." Then he added sarcastically, "I guess." Alicia stuck her tongue out at him childishly and smiled. Something came to her mind,

"Who is your papa?" Jack looked at her not sure of how to answer her question, Angelica told him not to tell her about Blackbeard, not his father.

"Er.. Teague.. Captain Teague.." He told her slowly still unsure about Angelica. She smiled figuring he was a pirate also.

"Is all your family pirates?"

"Aye, most of them are pirates." Jack looked out to the sea, "Pirates.."

"What is wrong Ca-uh-Papa?" she quickly changed what she was used to calling him. She knew it would take her a while to get used to it. Jack looked back at Alicia noticing the change in what she called him, his heart warmed a little.

"Oh nothing, love. Just thinking about the sea, and The Pearl.."

"Oh.." She looked down at the sand for a few moments then looked back up; something had come across her mind. "Can I meet Capitan Teague?" Jack thought about it, he hasn't seen his father in a long time.. He would feel a bit awkward but, if he didn't take Alicia to meet his father, he would get a long lecture about how he was a failure.

"Well, I would guess that it is up to your mother really.. I am okay with it, darling." She smiled and jumped up quickly, pulling on his hand.

"Let's go ask her!" Jack smiled crookedly and got up, and then holding Alicia by her hand he swung her around into a spin.

"Alright, let's ask 'er." She giggled and held his hand as they walked back to the house. She was glad she finally knew who her papa was. Jack walked back with her; he looked down at his hand. Her small hand was holding onto his, Jack lifted his left eyebrow. This was going to take a while to get used to, but he couldn't say he didn't like it.

"You do realize that you are asking your mother right? I don't want to take my chances.." Jack smirked.

"Fine." She said as she uncomfortably scrunched her nose. Jack laughed noticing another thing she had gotten from him.

"Angelica? Have you awoken from your slumber?" Jack announced through the house as he and Alicia walked through the door. He smirked because he had implied that she was a bear. Angelica walked out of her bedroom, her hair was slightly messy and she looked tired. She glared at Jack then looked down at Alicia and saw that they were holding hands. She was shocked; she had no idea if Alicia was just being nice or if Jack had told her. She looked up to Jack giving him a questionable look as if to say, 'did you tell her?' Jack nodded and then looked at Alicia, noticing the firm hold on his hand again.

"Go ahead, love. Ask the mother bear." Jack smirked at Angelica and gave her a wink.

Angelica wanted to smile but, with a comment like that she just glared at him. Alicia smiled a smile that was part innocence and part charm. Angelica knew she wanted something now.

"Mama, do you think, that we, all of us, could possibly go and meet Capitan Teague?" She leaned her head down slightly and batted her eyelashes hoping to get a yes. Angelica sighed and looked to Jack to see what he thought about it. Jack didn't seem to care, he just knew that he could get on his Pearl sooner if they went.

"I am fine with it.. It's up to you, love." Angelica rolled her head back a bit and brought a hand to her forehead. She looked back at Alicia who was still keeping up the puppy act. She sighed; she herself had never met Captain Teague either. She had wanted to meet the Keeper of the Code, but while her father was alive he forbid it and she knew Jack would have never taken her. She sighed heavily,

"Alright," she brought her arm back down to her side. Alicia smiled brightly and ran up, letting go of Jack's hand and gave her mother a tight hug around the top of her legs. Angelica ran her fingers through Alicia's hair and smiled warmly at her, she was glad that Alicia had not inherited much from her. Jack looked and Angelica, and gave her a wink.

"Alright, er..Alicia go get washed up for lunch I guess.. And don't run off, love." Alicia let go of her mother and turned to Jack and nodded, she wasn't going to be a bother yet. She walked back to the wash room.

Angelica glared at Jack after she left.

"Whose idea was it?" She spoke softer so Alicia couldn't overhear. Jack knew that Angelica would have thought that he had thought of this.

"It was 'er.. She asked who my father was, so I told her and then she ask if she could meet him."Angelica nodded, he sounded as if her was telling the truth, Alicia would ask something like that. She loves to meet people.

"I see.." she paused. "So I take that things went well?" Jack thought for a moment before he answered, over viewing what had happened at the beach.

"I guess so.. I am not sure what you would qualify as well." He smirked "It would have been better for me if you told 'er."

"I'm sure she's glad to hear it from you, rather than me." She gave him knowing look. "How did she take it?" Jack nodded at what she had said figuring it was probably true, he didn't like to hear things from a second source either.

"She took it well.. Why have you never told her about me at all?" The question popped into his head when he remembered that Alicia had said that Angelica had never told her anything. She drew her hand through her hair awkwardly.

"I never expected you to come." She answered truthfully she didn't want to get Angelica's hopes up. Jack ran his fingers over his mustache before he spoke.

"Well. .you could have told her something.. Anything really." Jack walked closer to Angelica "Or was the thought of me to hard for you to bear?" Jack did his witty smirk, like always. She gave him a "as if" look.

"I thought it would be best if she didn't know, especially if she never would have known you." She thought for a few moments. "That's what my mother did before she passed. She told me right before." She looked down silently remembering her kind-hearted mother, though she did have a temper. Jack smiled.

"Right, love.. keep telling yourself that you can resist all of this." He flicked his hands referring to himself. "But if I am right, you probably turned out just like your mother..eh?"

"In some ways yes, in others no." she replied simply. She looked just like her mother, she also had her temper that was common in Latin blood, but overall Angelica thought of her mother as a wonderful person. She could never live up to her. Jack just stood there, he was not sure what to say after all of this.

"Well, I bet you cook like her. So what's for lunch?" She smiled lightly, "Cordero Asado." She loved confusing him with the Spanish dishes, and Jack was confused, he had no idea what that was.

"Aye! Cor-a-de-ro Ass-ad-o..." She smirked watching him struggle with the word. "What? I said it... Coraderoo Ass..ado.." Jack was still confused, and wished he could pronounce the word, as she stood there and smirked at him. "See darling, I am not only eye candy.. I also am a man of many things." Jack smirked, hoping that would get him off the hook. She rolled her eyes.

"If you say so, Jack." She proceeded to walk to the kitchen; she had bought the ingredients the day before and kept them in the ice locker. Jack followed, right behind her

"I just don't say so, I know so." He corrected. She shook her head, ignoring him.

"You don't want to be in here, you won't eat it if you know what's in it. It would be best for you not to ask." She smirked as she began pulling the ingredients out. Jack froze.

"Why, love? Are you going to put something in the bowl to kill me?" He smirked hoping she wouldn't secretly. She smiled,

"Of course not. You just wouldn't give it a chance if you knew what it was." Jack laughed, lightening up.

"Well.. I don't think it will have that affect on me, love. I did give you a chance after all. I think after that, I can handle anything." He smirked once more, he loved annoying her. She gave him a dirty look and began heating vegetable shortening in a hot pan. Jack raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Should I be doing something?" He didn't want to do anything, but he knew Angelica would be asking him to do something soon.

"Well, if you are offering," she smirked. "Trim the fat from this." She pushed over some meat to him and then set a knife next to it.

"Alright, trim the fat.." Jack picked up the knife, and held the side of the slice of meat. He then began to cut off what he thought was the fat. He got lucky, he was correct.

"Good job, you're doing very well!" She told him a bit over dramatically like she was encouraging a child. Jack gave her a sarcastic 'thanks a bunch' head nod, as he continued to cut off the next bunch of fat from the meat. She smiled. After everything was finished she pulled out a large clay dish and laid the meat on to it, then drizzled the vegetable shortening onto it. She then put the large clay dish into the stone oven to cook.

Jack smirked at Angelica.

"See Angie, I told you that I am a man of many things."

"Before today, I would have never believed you." She said honestly, but smirking none-the-less. Jack smiled.

"You should take my word, love."

"It's not always the easiest thing to do." She smirked at him. Jack laughed slightly.

"I could say the same thing to you, deary." Jack smirked back. She huffed. Alicia came skipping into the room right after Angelica did so. Jack smiled, and then looked at Alicia.

"Didn't run away, eh?" Alicia gave him a sarcastic look.

"No.." More and more, Jack was realizing how similar he and Alicia were. He saw more of her mother in her as well, but admitted silently that she was defiantly more like him.

"Looks like you came just in time." Jack looked at Angelica "Looks almost done to me, don't want to burn it.." Jack went over to the table and sat down. Angelica nodded and pulled the dish out of the oven using gloves and set it on the table. Alicia smiled and sat down next to her father.

Jack pushed a plate to himself, then one to Alicia and a plate to where Angelica would be sitting after they were put together. He also passed out the forks and knifes. Angelica was grateful for the extra hand, though she would never tell him. They sat down and ate dinner; Alicia asked a lot of questions about them. How they met, which they more or less lied about, why she had not met Jack until now, and so on. Alicia had one more question.

"When are we leaving to see Capitan Teague?" This question was not truly up to Jack to answer, he didn't care when they left

"It's up to you Angelica.. All I need to do is go back to Tortuga and grab my ship." Angelica sighed.. She looked Alicia in the eyes and knew Alicia wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"When can we next make sail?" Angelica reluctantly asked Jack. Alicia's face lit up and she smiled brightly, waiting for Jack's answer eagerly. Jack looked up with food still in his mouth, and quickly swallowed, he may have not known what was in it but it was good.

"Well, you two need to pack I am guessing. Then we must get a boat to Tortuga, then get my ship.. then go to shipwreck cove." Jack thought it over. "I don't care when we go.. So how about we pack up and leave tonight. When we get to Tortuga it will be late, we can sleep on The Pearl because I know you won't want Alicia sleeping in Tortuga exactly." Alicia jumped out of her seat and ran over to Jack hugging him around the waist.

"We can really leave tonight?" She squealed excitedly. Angelica nodded to Jack knowing that now they had to go tonight or Alicia would be very upset. Jack saw that Alicia was very excited but Angelica was a bit off.

"Well Alicia, if it is alright with your mother.. Don't you think you that you should check with your ma' first?" Alicia let go and glared at him subtly then looked at her mother with big pleading eyes.

"We can leave tonight, the sooner the better." Angelica said still a bit reluctant, but was getting used to the idea, she also did not want to let Alicia down. Jack flickered his eyes between the two then said.

"So I believe it is settled, we leave tonight?" Without waiting for an answer Alicia took that as a yes and dashed to her bedroom getting her things together. Angelica nodded. Jack continued to eat his meal, then looked back up at Angelica. "So, I wonder what my da' will think.. of all of this." Angelica thought for a few moments.

"What is your father like?" Jack smirked then answered, talking with his mouth full slightly.

"Like me, but older and less handsome." Angelica smirked,

"I see." Jack thought about all of this.

"To tell you the truth, I am not sure what he would say to all of this.." Angelica glanced down.

"Do you think he won't like her?" She asked tentatively Alicia would be crushed if he didn't. Jack looked at her and smirked though his full mouth.

"Well.. he is used to me by now, so I think he will like her." She laughed under her breath.

"Well I hope so, if he doesn't poor Alicia will be crushed." Jack smirked then spoke again.

"Well love, If I ended up liking her.. I think he will too."

"Good, but stop speaking with your mouth full, you're setting a bad example." She smirked and he chuckled.


	7. Chapter Seven: To Shipwreck Cove

Chapter Seven: To Shipwreck Cove

In the morning Jack, Angelica and Alicia boarded a ship to Tortuga, they had gotten lucky and ran into a few pirates that Jack had known and had not yet slighted. They were happy to take the trio to Tortuga considering they were going there themselves. Along the way, Alicia proved to be a handful, considering they were on a ship, Jack nor Angelica had figured that she could get herself into too much trouble. Alicia proved them wrong. She would often bother the pirates with questions or a quick swipe of someone's sword, without them noticing and running off and using it as a play thing. She even figured out how to fire one of the canons which luckily only hit open water. The entire crew, and Jack and Angelica, were exhausted by the time they made it to Tortuga. The crew liked her spirit though and mentioned to Jack that for a woman she could be a good pirate some day and to bring her back when she was less lively. Jack took it to heart, starting to agree with Angelica that their only daughter should have been kept hidden away from piracy. It was much too late for that now and they had to deal with it as best as they could. They left the ship behind and set out looking for Gibbs who conveniently had the Pearl. He had promised to stay in Tortuga, so Jack figured he would be around here somewhere. It didn't take long for them to find him; he was being a loyal friend and taking a nap on the deck of the Pearl. Alicia was amazed by the huge ship with beautiful black sails, and was very proud that it was her father to whom it belonged to. Jack tossed a nearby water bucket onto his sleeping companion who awoke with a not so friendly welcome before he noticed who it was.

"Who in the world- Jack!" He seemed surprised that he had made it back alive. He then noticed Angelica and nodded to her, which she responded to nodding back and giving a subtle smile.

"Gibbs, how 'as the Pearl been?" He cut to the chase quickly, he looked around the deck. Everything seemed good.

"Good, hadn't much trouble considering Barbossa now has a ship of his own." He turned his head at the sound of small feet running across the deck, and an exclamation of 'wow!' He saw Alicia and with a confused look, looked back at Jack, then realized why Angelica was there and gave a knowing, witty smile at them both. Angelica rolled her eyes. Jack looked over to Alicia, and then moved his eyes back to Gibbs.

"Alicia, come 'ere." He told her. Alicia turned around and pouted a bit as she walked back, she wanted to explore the large ship.

"Yes?" She answered simply, in a strained mocking tone implying that she didn't want to be here.

"Gibbs, this is Alicia.. my daughter. Alicia, meet Joshamee Gibbs." She smiled up at him politely.

"Nice to meet you." She said simply. Gibbs chuckled, and patted her on the head.

"Now Jack I never would have thought.." He cut himself off, considering it would sound rude if he continued in front of Alicia. Angelica smirked knowing what he would have gone on to say and shrugged subtly. Alicia sat in the mists glancing around everyone at the unique ship. Jack looked at Alicia

"Go on...just don't-" Jack was about to say 'something stupid' but he changed his words "break anything.." She smiled and rushed off. She went straight for the Captain's Cabin, wondering what was inside. Angelica watched her and knew it would be useless to try and stop her. Gibbs chuckled again.

"So you were telling the truth Miss Angelica?" Angelica didn't understand why it was so unbelievable that she was not lying she answered.

"Yes." Gibbs looked to Jack in bewilderment.

"I never would have thought, if any child I figured it would be a boy of some sort." Angelica crossed her arms and stared at him coldly, and he swallowed and said. "My apologies." Angelica shrugged it off easily, wondering what was so wrong with a girl.

"Aye, as did I.." Jack smirked. Angelica rolled her eyes. Gibbs seemed to be shocked into honesty.

"Even if you ever did have a girl I would figure she wouldn't be so-" He cut himself short before he would screw up again, though he felt he already had. Angelica huffed.

"Jack I will be back, keep an eye on her." She said and then walked off the ship not wanting to hear any more of this conversation.

"Alright, Angelica.." Jack waited until she was off the ship "Continue, Gibbs." He smiled sheepishly and continued what he was going to say slowly.

"Well, Captain, I just never pictured that, your daughter, Alicia, that she could be.." He babbled.

"Well go on, Gibbs.." He kept a straight face, he was sure he already knew what he was going to say but he wanted to hear him say it anyways.

"So.. so cute, sir." He finished his babble hoping to not make Jack too cross. Jack made a funny face.

"What are you trying to say? I cannot produce a cute creature?" Gibbs shrugged.

"Not that you couldn't, I just didn't expect it."

"Trust in me, Gibbs. I saw none of this coming.."

"How are you taking it-" He was interrupted by a crash and muffled yell of 'sorry' coming from the cabin. Jack quickly looked over to the cabin

"How do you think I'm takin' it?" Jack walked over to his cabin and opened the door loudly. Gibbs followed him curious as to what had fallen. As Jack opened the door, Alicia was picking up a few maps and large books that had gotten knocked off the table. She smiled innocently and set the last book back on to the table. Jack shook his head

"Gibbs, do you see what I 'ave to deal with?" He smirked and Alicia. Alicia's smiled widened and she walked up with her hands behind her back with innocent eyes, she then hugged Jack around the waist then went and plopped onto his bed. Gibbs watched in some sort of twisted amazement. He studied Alicia for a few seconds picking up all that she had in common with Jack personality wise, and physical wise.

"She is defiantly your daughter Jack." He commented then chuckled, "Just as lively as you were near that age I remember." He remembered when Teague had just picked him up, Jack was maybe at her age or a little older. Jack slightly turned his head towards Gibbs

"Should I be worried, or proud?" He asked slightly wiggling his fingers and moving his head in different directions as he spoke. Gibbs smirked.

"Both." Alicia hopped off the bed and started exploring Jack's cabinets.

"Do not grab any of the bottles, they are mine.." Jack walked further into the room as Alicia opened his rum cabinet and was about to pull one of the mysterious bottles out. Alicia closed the cabinet, and smiled again obviously thrilled to be on her father's ship. She jumped back on the bed and peered out the porthole. Gibbs walked in and sat in the chair that went to the desk that held Jack's charts, watching them with amusement. Jack walked up closer to Alicia, he stood at the edge of the bed.

"What'ca think, love?" She turned to him and sat on the edge of the bed in front of him. "I have heard of the Black Pearl, but I never imagined that it would be so amazing!" She did a little bounce at the end, obviously still excited.

"Of course it's amazing; it's the Black Pearl, my ship." He smiled at her, glad in a fatherly way that she liked the ship. She giggled and them surveyed the room again and hopped up. She made her way toward a chest and pushed it open. There were a lot of old clothes in there, even an old canary yellow jacket. She scrunched her nose, and when she did, Gibbs burst out laughing. She looked at him then shrugged and turned around and looked at Jack. "Why would you need this ugly thing?" Jack smirked and started to laugh

"Believe it or not, love...I use to wear that waist coat when I was younger.." She laughed with him, she thought the thing was absolutely dreadful looking and the thought of it on her father made her laugh even harder. Gibbs joined in as well. Jack slowly stopped his laughter

"Mr. Gibbs, tomorrow I need the men to be on deck and ready. We will be heading to Shipwreck cove." Alicia smiled enthusiastically. Gibbs nodded,

"I told them to not wander out of Tortuga. I'll spread the word from for them to hurry back right now." Gibbs stood up and walked out of the room, then hurried off to the closest tavern. Alicia looked at Jack. She set the coat down and walked to the table with the charts.

"What are all of these?" She wanted to distract him for a few minutes so she could do something.

"Charts, maps and other things.." Jack replied seeing the sly look in her eye.

"Can you show me how to read one?" She asked innocently enough. Jack walked over to the desk and startef to explain.

"Well there is a compass on the very top right" Jack pointed to it, he pulled out his compass and placed it next to the one on the map. "See? We are here.." Jack pointed to the one red dot. "Tortuga, and we need to go South West because we are headed for Shipwreck cove.." While he was talking Alicia had made a unnoticed escape out the door and began to climb the rigging to the crows next, she was almost a fourth of the way up before Jack had noticed her absence.

Jack went to look up, she was gone and the Cabin door was open. Jack walked outside quickly and saw Alicia climbing up to the crow's nest. Jack jumped up, and started to climb as well.

"Alicia.." She cringed when he called her name, figuring she was busted. As Jack called her name, he passed her and then looked over to her "Well.. come on." She was already so far up; he figured he could take her all the way. She was surprised when Jack offered to take her the rest of the way up. She smiled and continued climbing after him, mimicking the way he put his feet into the rigging so she moved faster.

As Jack was getting closer to the top, he waited for Alicia so he would be able to help her and push her up. She caught up with him quickly, and noticed that it would be very hard for her to get up by herself and that was most likely the reason he held up. Jack grabbed one of Alicia's hands and swung her over, he pushed her up "Alright, hold onto the railing.." When she had a good grip, Jack pushed her up even more. She finished pulling herself up and held on to the railing and noticed how high up she was, she could see very far, she bounced then stopped quickly feeling like she would fall. Jack pulled himself up, and once he was in the crow's nest, he grabbed onto Alicia and made sure she was fully on.

"We're up really high!" She commented, smiling and Jack smiled with her. "Aye.. your mother might kill me for allowing you to do this, eh?"

"Should I not tell her?" She looked up at him.

"Well, she might see us before you have a chance to tell 'er."

"Oh.." She looked at the rigging and figured it would be much harder to go down then it was to go up. She gulped and looked at Jack unsurely.

Jack put one hand onto her head.

"Why do you think I'm here, eh?" He smiled at her reassuringly. She smiled back, feeling a little better about going down.

"If we are quick, mama might not see.." She commented. Jack got onto the railing and swung himself onto the ropes.

"Alright, lower yourself." She nodded, and stepped over the railing, trying not to look down. Jack climb up a bit closer so she could reach him. "Hold onto me." Her eyebrows shot up.

"O-okay." She held on to his neck and closed her eyes, holding on so tight she was nearly choking him. He coughed slightly at her tight grip, but ignored it. He started to climb down; it took him a while to get the exact footing. It was harder to see with Alicia on his back, but soon enough they made it down to the deck.

"Y-you can let g-go now, Alicia.." Jack was semi choking still as he tried to speak. She opened one eye and realized that they were back on the ground and sighed then let go and fell to the ground, the deck was moist so she slipped. She glared at the deck. Jack laughed when she slipped "Alright, love?"

"Fine." She mumbled and stood back up. She scrunched her nose slightly, and then smiled realizing that they had made it down before Angelica had come back. She stood on her tiptoes and looked over the side to Tortuga; Angelica was actually nearly to the ship. Alicia smiled triumphantly. Jack walked over to the railing, he saw Angelica coming back, he smiled as well. They got down before she came up the gangplank. Angelica walked up.

"What did I miss?" She knew something must have happened. Alicia looked up to Jack.

"Alicia was just looking through me charts, and now she knows how to read 'em." Jack looked back down at Alicia and then looked at Angelica. "Where did you go?"

"I took a walk down the beach." She felt she wasn't getting the full truth, but she figured if Jack wasn't going to fess up she probably didn't want to know anyways.

"Well, Gibbs and the crew will be on deck and ready in the morning.. I will go and set up a cot for myself. You and Alicia will be takin' the bed." Angelica nodded, Alicia was no longer paying attention. There was two pirates practicing their sword skills on the shore, not threateningly just merely practicing. Alicia was awed by it. Angelica sighed. Jack whispered into Angelicas ear. "Does this mean that she will ask me to teach 'er?" Angelica looked at him.

"Do I even have to answer that?" She whispered back harshly. He smiled.

"So she will ask, what shall I do?" Jack would teach her, but he knew that Angelica did not want their daughter to become a pirate.

"She knows that I know and she will use it against me, just do it." She sighed, there was really no way around it while still being fair to her. Jack smirked.

"You know Angelica, she is like you in that way, interested in pirates and what not." She glared at him coldly.

"I was only interested when you persuaded me into it."

"Keep tellin' yourself that, love. You were interested in me, a pirate. You had curiosity and you acted on it. I did nothing of the sort." He smirked at her. She continued to glare at him. She was about to protest but Alicia looked up at them smiling innocently.

"Papa, can you teach me that?" She pointed towards the two pirates who were still practicing their skill. Jack looked at Angelica, then at Alicia and smiled.

"If you like."

"Really?" She squealed, and hugged him tightly. Angelica couldn't help but smile and Jack smiled as well and patted her head.

"You're welcome, deary." She let go of him and smiled then dashed to the unders of the ship. Angelica looked at Jack.

"When are you going to teach her?" Jack looked back at Angelica.

"Not too sure. Perhaps tonight, or maybe tomorrow on our way to Shipwreck Cove."

"I don't think you are going to get it in tonight.." She said because you could hear Alicia racing around in the lower decks.

"Hmm..seems that way. Full of energy she is.." He commented hearing her below the ship racing about.

"Reminds me of someone.." She tapped her chin mockingly and smirked. Jack smirked back at her.

"Yes, she does..Doesn't she?" She smiled at him.

"I'm glad you stayed." She said truthfully, Alicia just becomes more and more of a handful and she was grateful for Jack helping her.

"Really? Hmm that's a first." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"You have not given me any reason to not be, let's not change that."

"No promises, love." Jack smirked, his golden teeth showing. She huffed and then smiled, shaking her head lightly. Jack looked over to Angelica.

"I guess that I am glad that I stayed as well.."

"You guess?" She smirked at him.

"Yes, I guess." He smirked back mockingly.

"How long of a trip do you think it will be?" She asked changing the subject.

"It is off the coast of South America, so we have some way to travel..." Jack thought about it for a few seconds "A couple of days perhaps.."

"Alicia has not broken anything yet, has she?" She asked somewhat worriedly.

"Close to it, knocked down some of my charts and books on the floor." He answered chuckling lightly. She smiled, then Alicia came rushing up the stairs. Jack smiled at Alicia as she came up the stairs.

"Bothering me crew, love?" He joked.

"There were only two men down there, they were arguing over who got the rum first." She replied smiling.

"At least it's not me good rum. That is locked up in my Cabin.." He commented looking back towards his cabin.

"They're funny, but kind of annoying." She commented and made a funny face.

"Did one of them have a wood looking eye? And the other is slightly...large-r in size?" He asked trying to decipher who the two men could be.

"Yeah." She said thinking about them.

"Ah, Ragetti and Pintel.." Jack shook his head. "Always tryin' to get me good rum.." Alicia giggled.

"They didn't see me, but they are funny to watch."

"Aren't they?" Jack smirked "Well, it seems that the day is coming to an end." Jack walked into his cabin and motioned for them to follow. He then went over to a cabinet. He pulled out a cot and set it up.

Alicia knew what that meant, she wasn't ready to sleep yet she was still too awake. She tried to run but Angelica grabbed her before she scurried off.

"Come on, it's time for bed. That way we can leave early." Angelica told her, Alicia figured that if they got to leave early then it would be worth it. She reluctantly walked into the cabin.

Jack sat on his cot and kicked off his boots; he laid back and put one arm behind his head. Angelica lifted Alicia up and set her on the bed. Alicia laid back and realized how tired she was, and she fell asleep almost instantly. Angelica sighed, "At Least she is not putting up a fight tonight."

"But she will be up tomorrow, she will wake me up early...I know it." Jack smirked and closed his eyes to rest. Angelica laid down and pulled the blanket of them both, she was worn out so she also fell asleep quickly after she made sure Alicia was truly asleep. Jack opened his eyes and turned his head to look at them. He smiled contently then he closed his eyes and fell asleep, which was easier than usual.

Sometime in the middle of the night Alicia woke up and got up. She walked around the cabin a bit dazedly. She was trying to remember where she was and when she saw Jack she did. She looked back at Angelica who was fast asleep and then to Jack, who was also asleep. She blinked her eyes tiredly and considering that she was now closer to Jack then Angelica, she crawled up into Jacks got and cuddled up into him. She pulled the blanket over her and fell asleep quickly.

Jack woke up, when he felt Alicia beside him. He looked around still somewhat asleep and saw Alicia was right beside him, snuggled up to him. He put one arm around her so she wouldn't fall off the small cot, and smiled. He closed his eyes still wearing that smile and fell back asleep.

The next morning Angelica woke up early, and noticed Alicia was no longer there. She sat up abruptly and scanned the cabin hoping she was still in her. When her eyes wandered over Jack she sighed in relief as she saw Alicia there as well. She sat back and smiled lightly looking at them both. Jack seemed to be smiling in his sleep lightly.

Jack woke up and opened his eyes hearing Angelica shuffle in the bed. He looked over and saw that Angelica was awake and smiling at him. For a moment he forgot why, and then he remembered that Alicia was cuddled up to him.

"Does she normally do this?" He asked quietly so he would not awake Alicia. Angelica shrugged.

"No." Alicia had always been one to sleep in her own bed, she wondered why she had woke up and moved to Jack's cot. She let it go easily though, knowing that Alicia was glad to have Jack.

"Oh.." Jack sat up, removed his arm slowly so that Alicia would hopefully not wake up. He rubbed his eyes, and looked out the porthole. "The men should be up by now. We will make way when Alicia wakes up." He said quietly. After a few seconds Alicia yawned and opened her eyes. She sat up and remembered why she was next to Jack. She smiled sheepishly at him and got up; she was planning to wake up before he did. Jack smiled at her, and then he put his feet on the ground, grabbed his boots and put them on.

Angelica put her boots on as well and stood up, she waited for Jack to go out to the deck. Alicia didn't wait for either of them she walked out the door while they were putting their boots on. There were a lot of pirates on the deck readying the sails and swabbing the deck. All of them stopped after they saw her, Gibbs quickly spread word through the crowd what he had forgotten to tell them. They all looked at her strangely then slowly got back to work. She started to slowly walk back in the cabin, wanting to be freed of the questioning eyes. Jack walked in front of Alicia before she could and walked up the steps to the wheel. Angelica walked out on deck after Jack and watched as everyone worked, she knew a few of them, they were surprised to see her too.

Pintel and Ragetti made their way pushing each other to Jack. Pintel gave Ragetti a shove and he smiled at the Captain.

"We .. and the rest of the crew were wonderin' what the little girl was doin' on the ship?" Ragetti stammered as he asked. Jack looked over to Ragetti

"She's..er.." He started not knowing how to say it. "Let's just say that I can get really drunk...and..er..things can happen. From these things, the woman that you were with tells you that a little creature suddenly came around, savvy?" He said quickly and quietly so neither Angelica or Alicia would hear. Pintel and Ragetti nodded their heads and mouthed 'oh', and then Ragetti giggled.

"She does look like you in a miniature girly way, Captain." Jack looked at them both not knowing quite what to say.

"Er..Thank you.." Jack nodded his head in a way that said 'get back to work'. Pintel lumbered off and Ragetti giggled some more and followed him. Ragetti went out of his way to walk near Alicia and waved hello at her. She smiled and waved back, then fearlessly walked up to him, she remembered he was one of the funny two she saw the other day. She stuck her hand out and said "I'm Alicia." Ragetti had no idea if he would get in trouble but he shook her hand and answered her. He was slightly shocked at her fearlessness but thinking about who both her parents were decided he shouldn't be.

"I'm Ragetti, and that there is my Uncle Pin'el. I would love to stay an' talk but Cap'n 'as ordered me back to work you see." With he smiled apologetically and followed Pintel.

Jack looked around and saw that everything was almost ready to go, so he held onto the wheel and yelled out "All hands on deck!" To make sure everyone was there and ready to go. The few of the remaining sailors came up from the under decks and finished the last of the work. Alicia raced up next to Jack, she stood slightly behind him, and watched everyone work. Jack turned the wheel, they started their long travel to Shipwreck cove. He looked around just to make sure that the men were doing their duties, they were.


End file.
